ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Capricious Cassie
Rage If you wish to discuss CC's Rage ability, please do so here. Do not war over whose edit is "correct" when you could just discuss it. Thank you for understanding. -- 14:37, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ---- Per 2005 - (08/1/2005) Update Details: *- The notorious monsters listed below will slowly grow in strength after a certain amount of time has passed since being claimed: King Arthro / Simurgh / Roc / Serket / Capricious Cassie /Lord of Onzozo / Behemoth / King Behemoth / Adamantoise / Aspidochelone / Fafnir / Nidhogg :*This time period will vary for each notorious monster. Although this information, for some reason, is not listed at the archives for August 05 at POL.com The timers for: King Arthro / Simurgh / Roc / Serket / Capricious Cassie /Lord of Onzozo have always been noted as 20 minutes. And the timers for: Behemoth / King Behemoth / Adamantoise / Aspidochelone / Fafnir / Nidhogg have always been noted as 60 minutes. There is no justification or documentation that the timers for just one monster from that tier are different from the rest, Capricious Cassie is 20 minutes just like Sim, Roc, Serket, and LoO. -- 15:54, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ---- key word is "This time period will vary for each notorious monster." I have camped the monster twice and each time the 20 min mark had come and gone and no rage. I have not gotten to 30 min mark so unsure if he does rage at 30 mins that is why i mark it to be check. I'm not entirely sure you are sure it didn't rage at 20 minutes, if you don't know, you should leave it as is until solid proof is presented. -- 16:29, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Would you say that Solid proof be in that everybody that i have talk that has try to camp Cassie has said it rages at 30 mins Also side note of help, Is the time stamp part of your Signature? :It wouldn't be solid proof, I could claim several people I've talked to say the same thing, but it still doesn't necessarily make it true. As far as signatures, the name and timestamp is created by typing --~~~~ at the end of your message. -- 16:37, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Thank you about the Signature and as one of the edit that i made to Cassie was for verification of Rage at 20 Mins as i said before i have camp Cassie twice and both time Cassie never Raged at 20 min mark. I would say that the Verification tab be added to the time on rage with cassie :So, would you agree that a rage timer of 20 minutes with the verification tag is ok? You were the only one in the history insisting it was 30. -- 16:49, 26 July 2007 (CDT) So, would you agree that a rage timer of 20 minutes with the verification tag is ok? You were the only one in the history insisting it was 30. --CharitwoTalk 16:49, 26 July 2007 (CDT) yeah that would work, I would say put no time on rage and say Verification need. 30 aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I read bg page so--Taruru 11:51, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :What? -- 11:54, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::RKenshin ::I feel almost certain Cassie is 30m unless it was readjusted. ::Back when it was first nerfed I tried to solo hold it on NIN after finding it up alone and pulling it before competition could finish gathering, but they threatened to call a GM so I had to damage it. I was able to fight it for 23m and get it to 68% before a PT of help arrived but, we weren't able to kill it fast enough from 23m before it went into rage. After my food wore off, which was about 31m into the fight, is when I first noticed it started to land more hits, do more damage, and take less damage. This was also when I remembered "holy shit I forgot about the new rage timers, we're fucked. :(" Over the next 5m it gradually started to get more difficult until we wiped around the 38m mark. ::I specifically remember those details because well... I was really pumped over soloing it to 68% lol. But then bummed over wiping to a raged Cassie. :( But it was also my first experience with a raged NM so it stuck in my head. ::However! The competition went and pulled it while it was raged and wiped. Sadly though, another group of people got it unraged after and won. quoted this guy from BG, reliable enough or no?--Taruru 12:22, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Only KA rages after 20 minutes. Serket Simurgh Roc and Cassie all rage after 30minutes. I camp these very often and its something so very simple to verify that I am amazed people who don't camp these are arguing otherwise.--Nikko 16:58, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Riddle me this, why would everything be 30 but KA, why would they make him the exception? -- 17:05, 29 July 2007 (CDT) If you are asking me to guess, then I would say because he is the easiest of those NMs. I honestly don't know why SE does exactly what they do.--Nikko 17:41, 29 July 2007 (CDT) The last time I fought Cassie was 3 years ago and before the rage timers were introduced, and when it wasn't heavily camped by CGF for the Amity cape and the Cassie earring. After CGF moved in, a majority of people on Kujata pretty much gave up on Cassie, which is why I'm not too certain on the rage timer, or else I'd have known it off hand my self.--Taruru 20:02, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Can some admin change CC Simurgh Roc Serket rage timers to 30 minute? I really don't understand why people who obviously don't fight these NMs are changing them to 20 minutes. This is such a very easy thing to test, and I've seen it personally several times in the past few weeks alone. I would change it myself but then someone will just change them back to 20 again for no reason. Do I need /clock screenshots as proof or what? I think its pretty bias if so, considering no one has said they actively camp these NMs and agree on a 20 minute timer. All we get are things like "err i fought it once 2 yrs ago and one time i think it raged".--Nikko 20:34, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Did it myself, let's see how long before they get changed--Taruru 17:39, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Weeee. -- 17:43, 30 July 2007 (CDT) 16 hours before revert by Mitsukai-Hawke :D --Taruru 11:33, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Getting out of hand, any changes made will now need to be discussed on the talk page of the respective NM. (i.e. discuss Roc on Talk:Roc, not here) -- 11:41, 31 July 2007 (CDT) The Rage time for NM should be Changed to show nothing at all and state that Screen shots of Time battles start to time Rage has happen. I know this is hard being that some nm spawn times are very long. However it would prove beyond a doubt about the rage time on some of the NM. What Proof is there that the Rage time for the NM is 20 MINS?